1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly to a folding device for a playyard, which has simple structure and can be easily operated.
2. Description of Related Art
Playyards are widely used for safe occupation by a child. Early playyards were generally made of wood and designed with a fixed structure. Later, to meet the needs of space saving and convenient storage, foldable playyards were developed and became popular. Two related examples are respectively shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10. The foldable playyards in FIG. 9 substantially comprises four vertical side rods B and an upper frame and a lower frame (both not numbered) supported by the four vertical side rods B. The upper frame and the lower frame are respectively composed of four rails A which are connected by hinges (not numbered). Each rail A is divided into two sections and the folding of the playyard is accomplished by a folding device 1 connected between two sections of the rail A of the playyard. The foldable playyards in FIG. 10 substantially comprises four vertical side rods C and an upper frame and a lower frame (both not numbered) supported by the four vertical side rods C. The upper frame is composed of four rails D which are connected by hinges (not numbered). Each rail D is divided into two sections and has a folding device connected between the two sections thereof. The lower frame is composed of four pairwise orthogonal rails E coupled by a pivot (not numbered). The folding of this playyard is accomplished by the folding device and the pivot. Though the above mentioned examples of folding device can achieve a folding of the playyard, they still have relatively complex structures.
The present invention provides a novel folding device for a playyard to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.